Murder Night : Petits meurtres entre amis
by quatre8ss
Summary: Two-shots. Spécial Halloween. Prenez une bande d’amis et mettez-les dans un environnement angoissant. Quoi de plus mystérieux et angoissant qu’une nuit de 31 octobre dans un immense château peuplé de sorciers ? Rien, vous êtes sûrs ?
1. Les crimes étaient parfaits

**Titre :** **Murder Night : Petits meurtres entre amis**

**Genre : Angst (Âmes sensibles s'abstenir)/Humor**

**Pairing : Si je le dis, il n'y aura plus de suspense. **

**Rating :** **K+ (il y a un ou deux petits bisous échangés par deux hommes, quelques allusions, rien de bien méchants. Si toutefois ça vous gêne, je ne vous retiens pas)**

**Disclaimer : Les persos et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling. Seul le scénario est à moi.**

**Remerciements : A ma soeur pour sa relecture et ses conseils.**

**Dédicaces :**

**A ma petite Kissy, car elle m'a dit aimer quand Draco est en panique ;)  
A ma Rip adorée qui me manque.  
**

**  
Bonne lecture à tou(te)s !**

**

* * *

**

**Murder Night : Petits meurtres entre amis**

**Chapitre 1 : Les crimes étaient parfaits**

**Poudlard, Tour d'astronomie, 31 octobre, 22h59 :**

La nuit était particulièrement douce pour une fin de mois d'octobre. Les arbres jalonnant le parc de Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne, avaient pourtant déjà de jolies teintes d'automne, et les feuilles s'amassaient en de gros tapis dans lesquels les élèves se plaisaient à jouer, le jour.

Le soir, cependant, ces lieux magiques devenaient déserts et il n'était pas recommandable de s'y aventurer. Merlin, seul, savait ce qui pouvait y rôder d'inquiétant à ces moments-là.

En cette nuit d'octobre, on pouvait voir au loin, de gros nuages se former. Des éclairs zébraient le ciel, mais l'orage était encore bien trop éloigné pour entendre le son provoqué par le tonnerre.

La fête qui avait débuté quelques heures plus tôt était maintenant terminée, laissant place à la quiétude des lieux.

Dans le silence de cette nuit redevenue paisible, des pas se firent pourtant entendre dans les couloirs de l'école de magie.

Lents au départ, ils se firent de plus en plus rapides. Une personne courait sans aucun doute. Sa respiration était rapide et s'amplifia au fur et à mesure de sa course.

Tandis que l'orage se rapprochait, les pas résonnèrent contre les murs de pierre et les marches qui bâtissaient les escaliers menant au sommet de la Tour d'astronomie de l'école.

Quelle raison avait amené un élève de septième année à s'aventurer si loin de son dortoir à une heure si tardive ? Nul ne saurait le dire, sinon ledit élève.

La pluie commençait à tomber en de fines gouttelettes, alors que les pas s'arrêtèrent enfin. La respiration était haletante. L'élève tentait de reprendre son souffle. Il ne se laissa que quelques instants de répits. Il était ici pour une bonne raison et il voulait savoir si ses craintes étaient justifiées.

Il s'était réveillé en sursaut, pensant avoir fait un cauchemar. Il avait trouvé, sagement posé sur un de ses oreillers, une lettre anonyme indiquant ce lieu de rendez-vous avec un mot griffonné à la hâte qui disait : « Si tu veux le sauver, viens ici. » Ce n'était peut-être qu'une blague, de mauvais goût certes, mais rien ne coûtait de vérifier par soi-même.

Il ne fit pas trois pas que, soudain, un bruit alerta la personne d'une présence dans la même pièce. L'élève se posta face à l'entrée. Un « lumos » prononcé éclaira les lieux. Mais, la Lune, absente ce soir-là, rendait la visibilité trop réduite pour voir à plus de deux mètres. Le garçon tenta néanmoins de savoir si le bruit était le fruit de son imagination ou si quelqu'un d'autre se tenait dans cette pièce avec lui. Bougeant sa baguette de gauche à droite, faisant ainsi le tour de la pièce, il commença à inspecter chaque recoin sombre.

Le bruit recommença alors qu'il avait vérifié la moitié de la salle.

Pas de doute cette fois-ci, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre.

La peur s'installa.

Le jeune homme fit quelques pas en arrière, avant de trébucher sur quelque chose de dur. Il n'eut pas assez d'équilibre pour éviter la chute. Lâchant sa baguette pour se rattraper sur les mains, celle-ci roula à quelques pas de lui.

Se mettant assis rapidement, il se figea lorsque sa main droite rencontra l'objet qui l'avait fait tomber.

C'était une chaussure.

Il remonta sa main et constata avec effroi que la chaussure était encore au pied de son propriétaire, puisqu'il sentait nettement la peau froide du mollet de l'individu contre sa paume. Il se pencha alors pour tenter de voir à qui appartenait le corps allongé à côté de lui. Il ne distingua pas grand chose dans l'obscurité mais un détail (un paquet entamé de friandises dans les mains de l'individu) lui indiqua toutefois la réponse. Horrifié, il appela la personne, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il tenta de récupérer sa baguette, mais il était déjà trop tard.

Elle se mit à flotter devant son nez, l'éblouissant. Une troisième personne était dans la pièce et elle avait désormais entre ses mains sa baguette.

La panique envahit doucement l'élève assis à terre. Il était à présent sans défense. Il resta néanmoins le plus calme possible, et nulle peur ne transparaissait dans ses mots lorsqu'il demanda :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'avez-vous fait à Ron ?! »

Bon, à vrai dire, il y avait quand même de la peur dans **cette** dernière question.

Seule la pluie tapotant doucement sur le toit de la tour lui répondit.

« Montrez-vous au moins ! » s'impatienta le jeune homme tout en se relevant.

L'inconnu se rapprocha un peu, puis approcha la baguette de son visage laissant à l'autre la possibilité de découvrir son identité.

« Oh, c'est toi ! » s'exclama alors l'élève dans un mélange de surprise et de soulagement.

L'inconnu sourit, mais d'un sourire qui n'avait rien de charmant. Un sourire froid, terrifiant.

« Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur !

- Tu as perdu, lâcha l'inconnu - qui n'en était plus vraiment un – d'un ton à glacer le sang de n'importe qui.

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Adieu. »

Le tonnerre résonna au même moment que le sort fût lancé, empêchant le cri de la victime d'être entendu. Ladite victime s'effondra à terre sous le regard satisfait de son meurtrier qui rangea la baguette dans la poche de son manteau. La pluie redoubla d'intensité.

Le corps inerte fut déplacé puis déposé quelques minutes plus tard au pied d'un grand arbre, en contrebas de la Tour d'astronomie. Là-haut même où gisait encore celui inconscient et sans vie de Ronald Weasley.

Quiconque voyant la nouvelle victime penserait que cette dernière, surprise par l'orage avait voulu s'abriter sous un arbre quelconque, le temps que l'orage se calme.

Or l'arbre en question n'était en rien quelconque. Il était bien connu qu'il pouvait être dangereux, voire fatal de se tenir trop près du saule cogneur, surtout la nuit.

La victime aussi le savait. Pourtant, elle s'était aventurée ici.

Mais les Gryffondors sont réputés pour être têtus. Celui-ci plus qu'un autre avait un goût prononcé pour défier les règles. Ce qui expliquerait aussi pourquoi il se baladait en plein milieu de la nuit, hors du château.

Quelle triste tragédie, vraiment : Harry James Potter, dit le Sauveur du monde sorcier, vaincu par Dame Nature, terrassé par un bout de bois ou foudroyé par un éclair, au choix. Quelle ironie !

L'assassin regarda une dernière fois son œuvre.

C'était sa troisième victime de la soirée. La plus facile aussi. Harry Potter était si prévisible et son habitude à vouloir sauver ses amis si… profitable, qu'il devenait facile de le piéger. Et l'attirer en haut de la Tour d'astronomie avait vraiment été un jeu d'enfant.

La pluie s'arrêta. Le criminel s'éloigna alors suffisamment pour défaire le sort d'immobilité infligé à l'arbre, avant de partir sans un bruit à l'intérieur du château, repensant au plan ingénieux concocté envers sa prochaine victime…

**  
oOoOoOo  
**

**Poudlard, Salle sur Demande, 31 octobre, 23h09 :**

« Alors, une idée ? lança la voix fluette de Luna Lovegood.

- Non. Moi qui pensais que c'était Harry le coupable, j'ai perdu mon pari.

- Ron ! Tu as parié contre moi ? Sympa, vraiment !

- Je te signale que tu as fait de même pour moi, il y a de cela vingt minutes ! Et puis désolé, vieux, mais tu faisais le coupable idéal.

- Pfff. Comme si je pouvais lui faire du mal ! Toi par contre…

- Hé ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne l'aime pas que j'irais jusque-là !

- Les enfants, les enfants, calmez-vous. Weasley, tu me dois quelque chose…»

Ronald Weasley soupira à fendre l'âme avant de sortir de sa poche, un bout de papier plastifié et de le tendre à contrecœur à la personne en face de lui, en disant solennellement, une main posée sur le cœur :

« Au-revoir ma si jolie et inestimable carte signée Galvin Gudgeon. Prends-en soin Malfoy.

- Merci Weasley. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? interrogea Draco en voyant la mine déconfite du Gryffondor, tout en rangeant son bien dûment acquis.

- Elle devient nulle cette histoire ! Personne ne peut décemment croire que c'est un accident. Moi, tuer par la foudre ? C'est n'importe quoi ! lui rétorqua un brin boudeur Harry Potter, assis à côté de lui.

- Je ne te savais pas si mauvais perdant Harry, lâcha le blond amusé.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Dois-je te rappeler comment _**tu**_ meures, Draco ? demanda le Survivant narquois.

- Pas la peine, c'est assez humiliant comme cela. Je pensais juste que, comme tu es devenu la nouvelle victime, tu aurais d'autant plus envie de retrouver le coupable… pour moi, ajouta Draco dans une toute petite voix, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ferait craquer le jeune homme brun.

- Oh, désolé mon amour, je ne voyais pas cela comme ça, fit le brun penaud tout en se rapprochant de Draco. Même si je suis désormais « mort », je te promets de tout faire pour le retrouver, ajouta-t-il avant d'embrasser tendrement la joue du prince des Serpentards.

La situation dérapa légèrement, Harry se retrouva vite pris d'assaut par un Draco Malfoy plus que motivé à sceller cette promesse par un long et passionné baiser.

Ce geste provoqua chez les personnes assistants à la scène, des réactions mitigées : de la part des filles, des petits « oooooh » attendris, tandis que les garçons émettaient des « Beurk » sonores.

- Vous êtes à gerber, fit la voix somme toute amusée de Blaise Zabini.

- Je suis bien d'accord, trouvez-vous une chambre, commenta Ron, réellement dégoûté.

- Hum, désolé » fit Harry en réajustant sa tenue et tapotant du plat de sa main sa tignasse pour lui donner un semblant d'ordre, en vain.

Draco, lui, souriait lubriquement à la remarque faite par le meilleur ami roux de son petit-copain, lui faisant un clin-d'œil qui lui valu comme réponse dudit rouquin des yeux levés au ciel.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Quelqu'un a une idée ? demanda à nouveau Luna.

- Je voudrais revoir la scène, s'éleva la voix d'Hermione restée muette jusqu'ici. Un détail a du m'échapper.

- Tu as trouvé le coupable ? questionna Neville.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre, c'est pour cela qu'il me faut revoir la scène. »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent alors vers Luna qui se tenait un peu plus en retrait. C'était elle qui avait eu l'idée du jeu. Elle, qui détenait les réponses, mais elle ne pouvait rien divulguer, à part dévoiler aux autres les scènes.

**Attendez, je vous sens un peu perdu. Avant de vous révéler la suite, je dois vous expliquer quelque chose : **

_En cette soirée d'Halloween, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Blaise, Neville, et Luna s'étaient réunis dans la Salle sur Demande pour jouer à un jeu de rôles._

_Six de nos sept protagonistes étaient confortablement assis par terre, sur des coussins, en demi-cercle. Luna était en retrait par rapport à eux._

_Avant le début du jeu, ils avaient donné chacun une mèche de cheveux à la jeune Serdaigle du groupe._

_Autant vous dire que cela n'avait pas beaucoup plu à Draco, qui avait toutefois fini par coopérer à donner, comme tout le monde avant lui, l'un de ses siiiii précieux cheveu blond. (On dit merci à Harry pour ça !)_

_Luna les avaient alors déposées dans une coupe d'où fumée une potion violacée, et qui était reliée magiquement à son esprit, lui-même connecté par un sort à un écran magique (Qui a dit que les sorciers n'étaient pas inventifs ?) Puis, après avoir prononcé deux-trois sorts dans une langue que même Hermione ignorait, le scénario était prêt, le jeu pouvait débuter._

_Les règles étaient très simples :_

_« Prenez une bande d'amis et mettez-les dans un environnement angoissant. Quoi de plus mystérieux et angoissant qu'une nuit de 31 octobre dans un immense château peuplé de sorciers ? Rien, vous êtes sûrs ?_

_Même si je vous dis que parmi eux se cache, insoupçonné, un meurtrier sans scrupule. Qui est-il ? A vous de trouver, au travers d'indices laissés et en résolvant les différents crimes commis._

_Mais attention !_

_Méfiez-vous car le coupable n'est jamais celui auquel on croit. Et avant de vous en rendre compte, vous êtes déjà sa prochaine victime, mouahahahahaha… »_

_Luna avait fini son explication ainsi, par un rire tonitruant, laissant nos six autres héros plus que perplexes. Mais après discussion, ils s'étaient finalement pris au jeu._

**Maintenant que les choses sont éclaircies, je vous dévoile donc la suite :**

Luna ferma les yeux et on pouvait voir derrière elle, le décor de la salle se transformer. C'était comme regarder un film sur un écran géant : On pouvait voir l'intérieur du château, puis Harry courir en direction de la Tour d'astronomie. A nouveau, il trébucha sur le corps de Ron. Le meurtrier apparu de dos, les joueurs ne pouvaient pas voir son visage. Sa voix aussi avait été modifiée pour brouiller les pistes. Il lança le sort sur Harry puis…

« Non, Luna, je ne parlais pas de _**cette**_ scène ! intervint Hermione. Reviens au début, quand Draco se fait tuer, s'il te plait.

- Hors de question ! Je ne veux pas revoir ça ! s'offusqua violemment Draco.

- Tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux, répliqua Blaise à moitié endormi.

- C'est si humiliant… fit tristement Draco, ramenant ses genoux à hauteur de sa tête, l'enfouissant dessus.

- Allez, Draco, commença Harry en lui caressant le dos pour le réconforter, c'est dans l'intérêt du jeu. Je suis sûr qu'Hermione a une bonne raison de vouloir revoir ton « assassinat » N'est-ce pas _Mione_ ? continua-t-il en direction de son amie lui faisant de gros yeux pour qu'elle confirme ses dires.

- Oui, euh, oui, oui bien sûre !

- Tu vois Draco. Allez, sois courageux, tu peux y arriver. Je suis là, avec toi.

- Je ne suis pas un gosse Potter, fit froidement Draco relevant la tête.

- Je le sais, répondit Harry, pas perturbé pour deux sous par le ton employé par son amant, ni par le fait qu'il l'appelle par son nom de famille. « Tu peux y aller Luna, c'est bon » ajouta-t-il plus fortement se redressant et s'éloignant du coup légèrement du blond.

Celui-ci l'attrapa par la chemise pour se coller à lui. Il lui murmura à l'oreille, alors que l'écran changeait de scène : « Tu veux bien rester près de moi, le temps que ça finisse ? »

Harry eut un sourire attendri face à la demande du blond. Il lui embrassa le bout du nez et resserra son étreinte. Il lui attrapa même la main, que le blond ne quitta pas de toute la durée du petit film.

**oOoOoOo**

**Poudlard, les cuisines, 31 octobre, 21h29 :**

Draco Lucius Malfoy était réputé pour être un être froid, ne laissant paraître aucun sentiment, à part du mépris ou toute autre forme que ce sentiment pouvait engendrer. Il avait cette capacité à rester de marbre dans la plupart des situations. Un vrai bloc de glace. Rien ne semblait le toucher émotionnellement parlant.

Cependant, quoi qu'il en dise, il n'en restait pas moins un être humain.

Or chaque être humain décèle en lui au moins une faiblesse et Draco Malfoy ne faisait pas parti des exceptions. (A son plus grand malheur)

Comble de l'horreur, il en avait même deux : l'une d'elle portait le doux nom d'Harry Potter.

Ce n'est pas sur celle-ci cependant que je vais m'attarder, car pour Draco, Harry était sa force et non sa faiblesse et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à vous jeter un Sort Impardonnable si vous disiez le contraire.

Bref…

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, lorsqu'on connaissait un peu l'individu, sa seconde faiblesse semblait vraiment « out of character » comme dirait nos amis dans la langue de Shakespeare.

Croyez-le ou non, mais pas un seul jour ne se passait sans que Draco Malfoy ne céda à son pêché mignon.

Et non, ce vice ne consistait pas à prendre sauvagement Harry pour lui faire l'amour !

_**Ça**_, ça allait tout bonnement de soi et ce n'était un secret pour personne de toute façon.

Mais revenons à l'essentiel.

Pas un jour donc, sans se laisser tenter.

C'est pourquoi, comme tous les soirs, à la même heure, après son « entrevue » avec Harry, il se retrouvait secrètement dans cet endroit.

Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de se faire prendre en flagrant délit par Rusard.

Ça avait du bon d'être Préfet en chef. En plus, tous les profs et élèves étaient trop occupés ce soir-là à fêter Halloween, pour s'inquiéter de ce que Draco Malfoy faisait en ce moment même.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il laissa échapper un petit soupir de plaisir lorsqu'il porta à sa bouche une autre cuillérée de ce divin pêché : qu'existait-il de meilleur au monde (après Harry) qu'une glace au café avec morceau de truffes au chocolat et coulis de caramel ? Absolument rien selon Draco Malfoy.

**-**

_« Granger, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas nécessaire de TOUT revoir, alors si tu pouvais dire à Lovegood d'avancer jusqu'au moment qui t'intéresse, je t'en serais grandement reconnaissant, merci ! _

_- Juste au moment où tu allais te mettre à chantonner. T'es pas cool !_

_- La ferme Blaise. » _

_Les images se mirent alors à s'accélérer, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione fasse signe à Luna d'arrêter et de revenir à vitesse normale. _

**-**

Draco venait de finir d'engloutir son petit pot de glace. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre réfrigérée, s'arrêta devant une étagère dont l'un des placards était ouvert. Il reposa soigneusement son pot vide dans le petit placard, qu'il referma ensuite à clé. Il jeta un sort d'invisibilité sur la porte et replaça minutieusement un vase devant. Il savait qu'en retournant dans les cuisines le lendemain, son petit pot serait remplacé par un neuf. Il avait eu raison de faire confiance à ce petit elfe nommé Duby, Dori ou quel que soit son nom.

**- **

_« Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu soudoies Dobby comme cela._

_- Je ne le soudoie pas Harry, il fait ça en toute amitié. _

_Le Gryffondor lui lança un regard sceptique et Draco ne pu qu'ajouter :_

_- Bon, ok, il croit qu'il fait ça pour toi.  
_

_- Draco ! _

_- Dites, les amoureux, vous vous disputerez plus tard, j'aimerais écouter le film. _

_Les deux amants firent en cœur : _

_- Désolé Hermione._

_- Désolé Granger. _

**-**

Le Draco du film, tant affairé à vérifier que son précieux pot était bien en sécurité, n'entendit pas la porte de la chambre froide se refermer dans un petit « clic ! »

Il finit quand même par se diriger tranquillement vers la sortie. Mais alors qu'il abaissait la poignée, il remarqua une ombre passée devant la porte. Il sursauta légèrement, mais se repris bien vite croyant avoir rêvé. Il constata alors que la porte ne s'ouvrait pas. Il força un peu plus, mais en vain. Il pensa alors à utiliser la magie pour ouvrir la porte. Malgré tous les sorts d'ouverture qu'il connaissait, aucun ne fonctionna. Il commençait à trembler légèrement de froid, ce qui n'arrangeait rien.

Il fit alors la seule chose que tout homme aurait fait dans une telle situation, à savoir être enfermé dans une chambre froide, au milieu de la nuit, sans que personne ne sache où vous vous trouver.

Oui, une seule chose lui restait à faire.

Paniquer.

Il tambourina pendant plusieurs longues minutes contre la porte en criant des : « A l'aide ! Y'a quelqu'un ! Au secours ! Harryyyyyy ! »

Personne ne répondit à ses appels de détresse. Même pas Harryyyyyy. (Celui-ci était bien trop occupé à être bercé par Morphée et à rêver comme un bienheureux de son blondinet préféré. S'il savait, l'inconscient !)

Voyant que personne ne viendrait le sauver, Draco se mit assis dos à la porte. Une larme commença à couler sur sa joue froide. Elle s'arrêta à la commissure des lèvres. Il faisait si froid qu'elle avait gelé. Draco la détacha de sa joue et la regarda fondre entre ses doigts engourdis.

Deux heures plus tard, Draco était toujours dans la même position mais il ne tremblait plus. Sa respiration s'était faite de plus en plus faible et difficile. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient doucement ralentis, pour finir par s'arrêter.

Le Prince des Glaces était finalement mort gelé dans un congélateur. Quelle ironie !

**oOoOoOo  
**

**Poudlard, Salle sur Demande, 31 octobre, 23h21 :**

« Stop ! Arrête l'image Luna ! Regardez tous ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Quoi ? demanda en cœur le reste du groupe.

- Ses lèvres ! Elles sont devenues bleues ! s'enthousiasma la préfète en chef des Rouge et Or.

Ils se regardèrent tous, ne sachant où voulais en venir la jeune fille. Neville posa alors timidement la question que tout le monde avait en tête :

- Euh, c'est normal puisqu'il est mort de froid, non ?

- Justement non !

- Tu nous expliques Granger, lâcha Blaise, visiblement impatient et retrouvant un peu d'intérêt au jeu.

- On veut nous faire croire qu'il est mort de froid ! La couleur de ses lèvres est anormale, elles auraient du être bleues depuis le début et pas une fois mort ! s'enquit la jeune fille, réfléchissant à toute allure. J'ai déjà lu ce genre de phénomènes dans un livre. Et pis, là, regardez ses ongles, on voit nettement des stries.

- Huh ? T'es sûre que c'est des stries ? C'est peut-être son verni qui s'est écaillé ?

- Zabini, ta remarque est stupide. Tout le monde sait que mon verni ne peut être que parfait.

Un ange passa… poursuivi par un petit diablotin…

- S'il y a des stries, ça confirme ce que je pensais. Oh, oh, c'est sournois continua Hermione pour elle-même, et ingénieux, fallait y penser et je crois…

- Bon sang Granger, tu crois quoi ?! s'impatienta Blaise.

- Que Malfoy n'est pas mort de froid ! Mais empoisonné ! Et je sais même qui a fait le coup !

**TBC...**

* * *

**NdSs : La suite sera publiée le 31 octobre ^^ D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et qui selon vous est le meurtrier. :)**


	2. Elémentaire ma chère Hermione !

**Titre : Murder Night : Petits meurtres entre amis**

**Genre : Mystery/ Angst (Âmes sensibles s'abstenir ^^)/Humor**

**Rating : toujours K+ **

**Disclaimer : Les persos et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling. Seul le scénario est à moi.**

**NdSs :** Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissées des reviews et qui ont données leurs hypothèses sur le coupable.

Je suis très heureuse de pouvoir vous dévoiler la suite et fin de cette histoire ! Enjoy !

* * *

**Murder Night : Petits meurtres entre amis**

**Chapitre 2 : Elémentaire ma chère Hermione !**

**Poudlard, Salle sur Demande, 31 octobre, 23h23 :**

« Empoisonné ?! Comment ?

- Il faudrait pouvoir le vérifier, mais je crois que le poison était dans…

- Ma glace, finit Draco choqué.

Hermione acquiesça.

« Jolie théorie Mione, mais qui aurait fait ça alors ? Qui pouvait bien savoir ce que Draco faisait en cachette tous les soirs ?

- Ce sale gnome à grandes oreilles !!!

- Non, impossible Dobby ne peut pas avoir fait ça.

- Ne prends pas sa défense Granger ! Je suis sûre que c'est lui !

- Non, le coupable est forcément l'un de nous six. Luna l'a clairement expliqué au début et puis comme tu l'as dit toi-même, il pense que c'est pour Harry qu'il rend service et non toi.

- Ce serait qui alors Hermione ?

- Quelqu'un de proche, cela va sans dire. Ça ne peut pas être Harry, puisqu'il est « mort »

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais le tuer ? Je l'aime moi ! s'emporta Harry. Et comme dit, je suis « mort »

- Oui, certes. Réfléchissons. Qui, après son petit-ami, est susceptible de connaître un tel secret ?

- Un ami ? proposa Neville.

- Oui, mais pas n'importe lequel. Il est évident que jamais Draco nous confierait à nous, Gryffondors, un tel secret. Ce qui fait qu…

- Oulà Granger, je n'aime pas du tout ce que tu insinues-là !

- Pourtant, ce serait logique, tu es le meilleur ami de Draco. Il peut très bien te l'avoir dit !

- Sauf qu'il ne l'a jamais fait ! tenta de se défendre Blaise.

Hermione parut embêter par cette réponse, cela détruisait sa théorie, à moins que…

- Tu mens ! accusa-t-elle.

- Euh, Mione, on devrait en discuter, c'est un peu précipité comme accusation ce que tu dis-là.

- Oui, mais Ron, comprend-moi, s'il ne ment pas, je ne sais pas qui est le coupable ! fit la jeune femme à moitié en pleurs.

- Oh mais si, il ment !

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Draco.

- Non, je ne mens pas ! se défendit Blaise.

- Attends, je m'explique : il y a deux mois, Harry et moi, nous nous sommes disputés. J'étais désemparé, croyant que c'était fini entre nous. Je suis allé voir Blaise. Il a fait ce que tout meilleur ami fait dans ces cas…

- Il a fourni l'alcool nécessaire pour se saouler toute une soirée, le coupa Ron. J'ai fait pareil avec Harry, expliqua le rouquin.

Les garçons s'échangèrent des regards qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre.

- Et ? pressa Hermione, cassant ce petit moment d'intimité strictement masculine.

- Et, c'est ce soir-là que je lui ai confié mon secret. J'avoue qu'on était bien bourré. Sûrement que tu ne t'en souviens pas.

- C'est plutôt flou en effet. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis pas coupable !

- Admets-le ! insista la jeune femme brune.

- J'admets que j'ai pu avoir connaissance d'une quelconque façon que Draco allait tous les soirs s'empiffrer en cachette.

- Hé ! Je ne m'empiffre pas ! Je déguste, nuance.

- Si tu veux. Bref, cela n'explique pas pourquoi je l'aurais fait.

- Parce qu'il faut en plus donner la raison ? demanda Hermione.

- Luna ? questionna Ron.

- C'est moi, dit calmement la Serdaigle.

- Est-ce qu'il faut donner le mobile du crime ou le nom du coupable suffit ?

- Moi, je suis sûre que c'est Blaise, maugréa Hermione à voix basse.

La jeune fille blonde leva les yeux vers le rouquin. Elle le regarda fixement, d'un air absent qui dura de longues secondes, si bien que Ron chercha le soutien de ses camarades de la main.

- Blaise n'est pas coupable, finit-elle par dire.

- Aha ! fit Blaise triomphant.

- Félicitations Zabini, ça veut dire que tu vas te faire tuer, se senti obliger de dire Hermione.

Le jeune homme perdit alors vite son enthousiasme face à la nouvelle.

- D'ailleurs tu es le prochain, précisa Luna sur le ton anodin de la conversation. A nouveau, vous n'avez pas trouvé le bon coupable. Regardez alors ce qu'il va se passer. »

**oOoOoOo  
**

**Poudlard, Salle commune Serpentard, dortoir des garçons, 31 octobre, 23h25 :**

Pour la trente-sixième fois en cinq minutes, Blaise se tourna et se retourna dans son lit. Il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil, comme à chaque veille de fête de la Toussaint.

Ce n'était pas tant Halloween qui le dérangeait, non, il adorait faire des farces aux autres, et la fête de l'école avait été un terrain de jeu idéal.

C'était ce que représentait cette fête à la base qui le perturbait : la célébration des morts !

Trop morbide pour lui.

Il était jeune, plein de vie. Quelle idée de vouloir fêter les morts ! Pour leur rendre hommage ? Il préférait nettement rendre hommage aux vivants !

La vérité était que Blaise Zabini avait peur de la mort, des morts plus précisément. Et pour lui, ce n'était pas un sujet de conversation à plaisanter. Qui sait si les morts, à trop être titillés pendant leur repos éternel, ne revenaient pas un jour se venger sur les vivants ?! C'était peut-être puéril de sa part de penser cela, mais cette peur était bien là, en lui.

Les autres nuits, elle était enfuie profondément dans son subconscient, mais chaque année à la même date, elle revenait. C'est pour cela qu'il avait tant de mal à dormir, il ne le voulait tout simplement pas, de peur qu'un fantôme ou tout autre esprit vienne prendre possession de son corps. Ne rigolez pas, il avait déjà lu des histoires de ce genre arrivées à des personnes ordinaires et sceptiques à ce sujet.

Il aurait voulu ne pas être seul cette nuit-là. Il avait besoin d'un ami. De son meilleur ami. Mais il ne pouvait plus décemment demander à Draco Malfoy de rester dormir dans la même chambre que lui, à cette date, comme il le faisait autrefois.

Ils étaient des adultes aujourd'hui. De plus, Draco avait bien mieux à faire que de lui tenir la main pendant toute une nuit. Draco avait Harry et un pot de glace à déguster.

Le jeune homme à la peau hâlée sourit dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Il s'était souvenu récemment de la conversation qu'il avait eu, deux mois plus tôt, avec son homologue blond, au sujet du grand secret de celui-ci. Au fond, ils étaient tous deux restés de grands enfants.

Il ferma quand même les yeux sachant pertinemment qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil.

A l'avenir, il n'aura plus à se faire de souci. C'était l'avantage d'être mort, ne plus penser à rien. Ne plus éprouver de peur.

Blaise Achille Zabini était mort, au milieu de la nuit, comme il l'avait toujours craint en cette veille de 1er novembre. Un fantôme ? A Poudlard tout était possible. Quoi qu'il en soit envolée l'insomnie, quelle ironie !

**-**

_« Je suis mort à cause d'un fantôme ?! _

_- Mort de rire, tu as peur des fantômes._

_- Ta gueule Dray. _

_- Chut, regardez la suite. »_

**- **

Certains pensent qu'on peut refaire le monde avec des « Si »

Blaise Zabini ne serait pas allé jusqu'à dire cela, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'un tout petit si, pouvait faire la différence. Avec un si, il serait à l'heure qu'il est peut-être encore vivant.

Ce Serpentard n'était pas un Gryffondor. C'était un fait.

_**Si **_il l'avait été toutefois, il aurait trouvé le courage de demander à son meilleur ami de rester avec lui pour la nuit. Ils auraient alors discuté pendant des heures, rattrapant le temps perdu.

Eveillés, les sens sont plus aiguisés. A deux, ils sont doublés.

L'un des deux aurait alors entendu des bruits suspects, témoignant d'une présence invisible dans la pièce. La peur qu'un fantôme puisse rôder dans la pièce aurait grandi dans l'esprit de Blaise. Il aurait alerté Draco. Ce dernier aurait pris parti du jeune homme, par amitié. Ils auraient été tous deux sur leur garde, le « fantôme » n'aurait rien pu tenter et il serait parti. Fin de l'histoire.

Mais il en était tout autre. Blaise était seul. Il entendit bien des bruits suspects témoignant d'une présence invisible dans la chambre. Sa crainte était toujours là. Mais il mettait ça sur le coup de sa paranoïa irrationnelle et personne n'était là pour le soutenir. Il pinça fort ses yeux et compta à voix basse jusqu'à cent, comme si cela allait chasser le mauvais esprit.

Il en était à treize lorsqu'un sort de « Pétrificus totalus » fût lancé sur lui. Le « fantôme » s'approcha alors paisiblement du jeune homme à la peau noire. Il administra une piqûre à l'aide d'une seringue, qui était apparue comme par magie, dans le bras droit du Serpentard. Puis s'en alla tout aussi discrètement qu'il était venu.

Peut-être Blaise avait-il eu raison de craindre cette nuit. Il était malheureusement trop tard pour lui, pour se poser la question.

**oOoOoOo  
**

**Poudlard, Salle sur Demande, 31 octobre, 23h34 :**

« A votre avis, il y avait quoi dans la seringue ?

- Aucune idée. Vous croyez vraiment que c'était un fantôme ?

- Blaise, grandis un peu. Je crois plutôt que c'était un farfadet.

- Cape d'invisibilité vous connaissez ? fit Harry incrédule à l'attention des deux Serpentards.

- C'était sûrement un autre poison, peut-être le même utilisé pour toi, Draco.

- Luna, tu ne peux pas nous aider sur ce coup ?

- Les analyses révèleront la présence d'un venin à base d'oxyde de soufre, répondit la Serdaigle.

- Ça devient compliqué tout ça, lança Ron.

- Trop compliqué pour toi peut-être Weasmoche, intervint Draco.

- Draco…, le prévint Harry.

- Ce que je veux dire, **mon cher Ronald**, et vous tous ici présents, c'est que ça paraît logique, étant donné que nous avons étudié hier, en cours de potions, les propriétés d'un tel venin, expliqua le blond. En y repensant, il y a comme un message caché dans tout ça, ce n'est pas un hasard puisque Blaise et moi sommes des Serpentards.

- Et alors ? demanda Harry.

- Injecter ou inhaler en forte quantité, l'oxyde de soufre, mélangé au sang se colore en vert, énonça le blond dans une parfaite imitation de leur professeur de potions, puis il demanda : Et quelle est la couleur fétiche des Serpentards ?

- Le vert, répondit Harry admiratif de la théorie trouvée par son amant.

- Le vert, répéta le blond en fixant intensément et amoureusement les yeux couleur émeraude de son petit ami.

- Comment le fantôme, euh je veux dire le coupable aurait-il pu se procurer un tel poison ? demanda Blaise, comme si de rien n'était.

- Je sais ! s'exclama Ron. La réserve de Snape !

- Tsss, impossible, bien trop protégée, répliqua l'héritier Malfoy.

- Tu parles, combien de fois, on a réussi à piquer d…

Ron s'arrêta en avisant les hochements de tête négatifs de son meilleur ami.

- Euh, je veux dire, réussi à piquer des desserts. Hum, quelqu'un a une autre idée ? demanda-t-il très vite.

Heureusement la chance était du côté du roux et par la chance, comprenez Harry, car le prince des Serpentards était trop distrait par les lèvres de ce dernier pour avoir entendu la dernière phrase du rouquin.

- Moi je connais un autre moyen.

Neville avait prononcé ces mots timidement. Tout le monde le regardait et c'est mal à l'aise qu'il ajouta :

- Je suis coupable.

**  
oOoOoOo  
**

**Poudlard, Les Serres, 31 octobre, 23h43 :**

Hermione Jane Granger était une jeune femme très intelligente. Sa soif de connaissance était insatiable. Elle n'était pas surnommée Miss-je-sais-tout pour rien. Elle était curieuse de tout et voulait tout connaître.

Un peu trop curieuse même. Elle était si fascinée par les phénomènes nouveaux et étranges qui pouvaient survenir sur la planète qu'elle ne se méfiait pas toujours du danger que cela pouvait engendrer.

Prenez par exemple, le phénomène rare et spectaculaire de la nature qui ne survenait que tous les 84 ans, un soir de nouvelle Lune, et qui se déroulait en ce moment-même devant ses yeux.

Toute jeune femme sensée aurait pris ses jambes à son cou en voyant une plante mangeuse d'insectes, pas plus grande que dix centimètres, grandir, grandir, grandir et encore grandir jusqu'à atteindre la taille de trois mètres de haut.

Vous me direz, si Hermione ne s'inquiétait pas, c'était sans doute parce que la plante géante devait être inoffensive, malgré ses longues dents acérées, ses feuilles géantes, ses épines ressemblant à des griffes et son air menaçant.

Oui, aucun danger à l'horizon. Tout à fait charmante cette plante.

Mais que faire alors du jeune homme, caché dans la pénombre, avec une corde dans une main et une petite hache dans l'autre, qui se tenait juste derrière elle ?

« C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione sursauta légèrement.

- Tu savais que c'est un phénomène rare et spectaculaire de la nature qui ne survient que tous les 84 ans, un soir de nouvelle Lune ? questionna Neville, s'avançant pour poser la hache sur l'établi à côté d'Hermione.

- Intéressant, commenta la jeune fille. Merci pour l'information.

- Merci à toi de m'aider.

- De rien et désolée pour le retard. J'étais pas mal prise ce soir.

- Pas de soucis, tu es arrivée pile à l'heure. »

La jeune Gryffondor lui sourit amicalement en réponse. Neville sourit en retour, rougissant légèrement.

Il attrapa alors fermement la corde et se dirigea vers la plante géante.

« Tout doux, ma belle, tout doux » dit-il, s'approchant du pot dans lequel était enterrée la plante.

Il commença à enrouler la corde autour du pot, pour en faire un nœud. Puis il lança la corde en l'air. Celle-ci se fixa magiquement au plafond. Neville grimpa alors le long et arriva à hauteur de la tête de la plante. Il dit alors à sa camarade de classe :

« Tu peux me passer la hache, s'il te plait et le ruban adhésif aussi.»

Tandis qu'Hermione lui faisait léviter les outils, Neville ajouta :

« Tu sais, en fait, elle est bien inoffensive… merci. Elle est quasiment sourde et aveugle, expliqua-t-il tout en fixant de l'adhésif autour d'une des feuilles, voilà c'est réparé. Tu vas pouvoir guérir maintenant, chuchota-t-il s'adressant à la plante géante, en caressant la feuille blessée. Vraiment très douce comme espèce, continua-t-il d'expliqua à voix haute. En réalité, elle ne devient dangereuse qu'exposée…

- A la lumière de la Lune, conclus Hermione à sa place.

- Oh, tu le savais aussi ! »

Elle hocha les épaules, comme si c'était pourtant une évidence.

« Au fait, Neville, j'ai ta fiole, merci, ça m'a beaucoup aidé pour mes recherches.

- Ah oui, tu peux la poser sur l'étagère derrière toi si tu veux bien et ravi d'avoir pu t'aider. »

Pendant qu'Hermione rangeait la petite fiole de venin, Neville resta assis à contempler la beauté de la nature qu'il avait en face de lui.

Tout se passa très vite.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, il ne vit pas Hermione lançait un sort vers le toit de la serre. Un ciel magique, similaire à celui de la Grande Salle, se forma au-dessus de la tête du jeune garçon.

C'était une belle nuit étoilée, claire, sans nuage avec une magnifique Lune pleine !

La plante carnivore commença à s'agiter. Neville n'eut que le temps de lever la tête vers cette lumière inhabituelle, de tourner ensuite la tête vers Hermione et de lui poser le début de question : « Qu'est-ce que… ? » , que déjà le végétal le croquait tout cru.

Hermione admira ce beau spectacle. Un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que la plante recrachait la hache et le ruban adhésif dans un très joli, poétique et sonore : « Blorp »

Elle fit rapidement disparaître le faux ciel et s'en alla, laissant la plante digérer son festin.

Neville Franklin Longbottom, le fana de botanique, l'ami des plantes, avalé tout cru par une plante carnivore géante.

Quelle…

**(NdSs : tous en cœur…) **

… ironie !

Hermione Granger était vraiment une jeune femme **très** intelligente. Elle avait réussi à appliquer son plan machiavélique, sans faute, dans les moindres détails, étape par étape :

1) Empoisonner Draco et faire croire qu'il est mort de froid.

Note : Penser à tricoter une autre paire de chaussettes pour Dobby pour le remercier de m'avoir révéler son grand secret.  
(Elle avait surpris une conversation entre Draco et le petit elfe. Après l'avoir interrogé, elle avait mené sa propre enquête et avait découvert que la glace était en fait pour Draco)

2) Empoisonner le paquet de bonbons de Ron.

3) Faire passer la mort de Harry pour un accident, près du Saule Cogneur.

4) Empoisonner Blaise durant son sommeil.

Note : Prendre la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, une fois mort.

5) Offrir à Neville une plante carnivore.

Vous voulez sans doute savoir pourquoi elle avait éliminé ainsi, ses amis un par un, elle qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

A vrai dire, c'est exactement à cause de cette même remarque que Ron lui avait faite un mois plus tôt.

Alors qu'elle lui narrait admirative les aventures du personnage principal du roman qu'elle lisait (une jeune femme, après un accident d'avion, se retrouvait seule dans la jungle et faisait tout pour y survivre) Ronald Billius Weasley, entre deux bouchées de friandises, lui avait dit : « Hé, ben Mione, jolie histoire. Heureusement que ça ne t'arrive pas à toi. C'est pas toi qui pourrais chasser des animaux pour survivre, hein ma douce qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ?» avait-il fini lui proposant un de ses bonbons.

La jeune femme s'était sentie offusquée d'une telle remarque et sa colère avait atteint son apogée lorsqu'en racontant cette anecdote le lendemain à ses amis, ils avaient tous ri et pris le parti de Ron.

Elle s'était jurée de se venger et de leur prouver qu'elle était capable de tout, pour leur démontrer qu'ils avaient tort. Pendant un mois, elle avait réfléchi au plan parfait.

Elle regarda une dernière fois sa liste, avant de la brûler dans la cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle contempla quelques instants la feuille se consumer dans les flammes.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son dortoir, entra dans sa chambre de Préfète en chef, enfila son pyjama et s'allongea dans son lit, s'enfouissant sous sa couette moelleuse et se laissant emporter par le sommeil... tant mérité !

**  
oOoOoOo  
**

**Poudlard, Salle sur Demande, 31 octobre, 23h59**

« C'était toi Hermione ! firent incrédule les cinq victimes.

- Tu nous as bien eu ! ajouta Ron.

- Ouais et tu voulais faire croire à tous que c'était moi le coupable ! s'offusqua faussement Blaise.

La jeune fille leur fit à tous un clin d'œil et haussa les épaules.

« Sans rancune les gars. On rejoue ? proposa-t-elle joyeusement.

- Le jeu est terminé, Miss Granger.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le fond de la salle, en direction de la porte d'entrée où se tenait le plus sombre, sarcastique, ténébreux mais néanmoins classieux professeur de potions, Sévérus Snape.

Les sept élèves s'échangèrent des regards inquiets. Qu'allait dire leur professeur ? Ou plutôt : Combien de points en moins et d'heures de colle allaient leurs être attribués ?

La réponse à cette question était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de plus effrayant dans toute cette histoire.

Zéro.

Oui, vous avez bien lu : zéro point et zéro heure de colle furent donnés.

Séverus Snape serait-il devenu indulgent ? Ou pire, gentil envers ses élèves ?

Terrifiant comme idée n'est-ce pas ?

Le professeur de potion se contenta juste de confisquer tout le matériel nécessaire au jeu. Et puis des points à enlever ou des heures de colle à donner, il en avait encore mille fois l'occasion, alors bon.

Il envoya ensuite les élèves dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Harry et Draco étaient les derniers dans la salle avec le professeur Snape.

« Oh, Professeur Snape, pendant que j'y pense, je retire 30 points à Gryffondor, informa Draco.

- En quel honneur ? demanda Snape.

- Oui, en quel honneur ?! interrogea Harry, se postant à côté de leur professeur.

- Il se trouve que Ron Weasley a avoué avoir commis plusieurs vols dans votre réserve personnelle, avec l'aide de complices. Je n'ai pas le nom des complices, malheureusement, mais étant donné qu'il a avoué ce crime, je pense qu'il serait juste de ne pas le punir davantage. Enfin, je vous laisse seul juge, finit-il dans un petit sourire et levant un sourcil à l'attention de Harry signifiant « Tu croyais quoi ? »

- Merci Monsieur Malfoy, pour cette information » commenta le professeur de potion.

Snape quitta alors la pièce, dans un mouvement ample de cape, laissant seul Harry et Draco.

Le Serpentard s'approcha alors de son homologue Rouge et Or, prêt à subir dignement la colère de son amant. Ce dernier plissait dangereusement les yeux, sa respiration était rapide et bruyante, et il tremblait presque. Il lui dit, détachant bien chaque mot :

« Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de toi qu'à cet instant. »

**oOoOoOo  
**

**Cette petite soirée restera gravée longtemps dans la mémoire de nos sept jeunes héros. **

**Désormais, chacun verrait la vie sous un autre œil. **

**Draco Malfoy insisterait pour que son pot de glace soit livré dans sa chambre et il prendrait plaisir à le savourer avec Harry. **

**Ron Weasley continuerait à manger des bonbons, mais qu'il se méfierait intérieurement de ceux offerts par sa douce moitié. C'était pourquoi il n'hésiterait pas à en faire goûter un à Hermione avant. **

**Harry Potter, appréhenderait d'ouvrir les lettres posées sur son oreiller, mais sa crainte s'envolerait en reconnaissant l'écriture de son amant et il lirait alors en toute quiétude ses mots d'amour. **

**Blaise Zabini, n'aurait plus peur le soir qu'un fantôme vienne le hanter, grâce à la petite veilleuse installée au-dessus de son lit et à la petite peluche offerte par ses amis, pour lui tenir compagnie. **

**Neville Longbottom adorerait toujours autant la botanique et il prendrait un immense plaisir à relâcher dans la nature, sa petite plante carnivore, avec l'aide de Luna. **

**Oui, jouer à ce jeu allait vraiment changer la vie de cette bande d'amis. **

**Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas cependant, c'était qu'une idée venait de traverser l'esprit de leur très cher professeur de potion qui avait pris congé dans ses cachots. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage, alors qu'il arrachait un de ses cheveux pour le jeter dans la potion en pensant : Et pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de jouer moi aussi ? **

**The End**

* * *

**NdSs :** J'espère que ça vous a plu et que le suspense a su être gardé un temps soit peu jusqu'à la fin.

Bravo à **Yudith** et à **Saramiel** pour avoir donné la bonne réponse. Euh, il n'y avait rien a gagné (à part ma gratitude) mais merci d'avoir joué le jeu ! ^^

J'attends vos comm's et vous dis : A la prochaine victime… euh je veux dire fois, pour une nouvelle histoire ! ^^


End file.
